Crossing Way
by Metha S
Summary: Sora dan Roxas diculik! Ventus, kakak mereka, memulai petualangan terbesar dalam hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan adik-adiknya. Ditemani Vanitas si ahli bela diri dan jago tembak, mereka tiba di sebuah pulau pribadi yang tak bersahabat. AU/OOC maybe/action, sci-fi, adventure


**A/N: Setelah main Resident Evil 4 dan nge-mod habis-habisan, saya kepikiran untuk nulis fanfic yang mirip dengan RE4. Ini bukan crossover, kok. Tetep regular.**

**Di fanfic ini, saya praktek POV 1. Akan ada beberapa kali pergantian karakter, tapi tetep pakai POV 1.**

**Well, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**CROSSING WAY**

**#PROLOG**

* * *

**ROXAS**

* * *

Aku diculik.

Sebanyak apa pun aku mengatakan hal itu pada diriku sendiri, sebanyak itu pula aku nyaris tak percaya. Di sini, di gudang penuh tong kayu dan balok-balok kayu, aku terduduk dan memeluk lututku. Kakak keduaku ada bersamaku di sini. Kami berdua diculik.

Semuanya terjadi kemarin, di sekolah. Kami sedang menunggu jemputan dari kakak tertua kami di luar gedung sekolah. Seperti biasa, Ventus selalu terlambat. Kami bisa saja naik bis, tapi Sora tidak merasa terlalu sehat untuk itu. Jadi kami menunggu Ventus. Saat aku berpikir Ventus sudah datang dengan SUV hitamnya, aku salah. SUV itu sudah dibajak, dan kami diseret masuk dan dipukul hingga pingsan. Begitu sadar, kami sudah ada di sini.

"Sora, kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanyaku, memandang saudaraku di sampingku.

"Yeah, lumayan," jawabnya. Sora setahun lebih tua dariku. Rambutnya secokelat kulit kentang, seperti warna rambut ibu kami. Warna biru matanya sama dengan warna mataku, mata Ventus, dan mata ayah kami. Dia kurus, tapi punya kekuatan seekor gajah. Biasanya Sora sangat ceria di mana pun dan kapan pun. Kupikir, kondisi badannya sekarang membuatnya kehilangan keceriaannya. "Napasku panas. Sepertinya aku demam."

Aku benci melihat saudaraku sakit. Jadi dengan seluruh keberanian yang tersisa, aku mendekati pintu gudang. Menggedor, aku menjerit,

"Seseorang di luar sana, jawab aku!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku menggedor lagi.

"Kakakku sakit! Dia butuh obat!"

"Roxas, sudahlah," sahut Sora. "Duduk saja!"

Aku menengoknya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum mereka datang dan membawakan obat untukmu."

"Mereka tidak akan menggubrismu." Sora terdengar pasrah. "Selain itu, aku hanya perlu istirahat."

Aku acuh saja. Sekali lagi kugedor pintu dan kutendang hingga menimbulkan keributan luar biasa. Kalau sampai mereka tidak menjawab juga, itu tandanya mereka tuli dan gila.

Pintu terbuka dari sisi luar, disentak. Wajahku terantuk daun pintu hingga aku terpental dan terduduk di lantai. Menyentuh wajah, aku menghela napas lega saat tidak menemukan darah atau sesuatu yang patah.

"Berisik sekali," kata orang yang membuka pintu. Jubah hitam bertudung yang dia kenakan membuatku tidak bisa melihat wajah dan potongan rambutnya. Namun yang jelas, dia laki-laki. Di belakangnya berdiri dua orang lain berpenampilan sama. "Kalau saja kalian berdua tidak berharga, kalian jelas sudah kubunuh."

Aku merengut, masih pada posisiku di lantai. "Kakakku sakit! Kumohon beri dia obat! Kumohon!"

Aku bisa mendengar Sora mencicitkan namaku.

Orang itu memandang Sora. "Oh, kau sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku bisa direbus kalau sampai salah satu dari kalian mati."

Dia melangkah mendekati Sora. Aku panik, dan merangkak bermaksud menghampiri kakakku. Namun kurasakan kedua lenganku dipegang dari belakang, memacetkan gerakku.

Sora memasang wajah garang dan mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. Lelaki berjubah hitam berlutut di depannya.

"Kami punya obat dan dokter. Kau bisa ikut dengan kami," katanya.

"Asal kalian janji tidak akan menyakiti adikku." Sora masih tampak garang.

"Janji dua orang pria tidak boleh diingkari," sahut di jubah hitam.

Setelah mendengus, Sora berdiri gontai. Kini aku meronta-ronta di lantai, berteriak melihat lelaki berjubah hitam menuntun Sora ke luar ruangan. Dua orang yang tadi memegangiku mendorongku ke pojok ruangan, kemudian mereka keluar. Sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, kulihat Sora tersenyum padaku.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Sekian untuk prolognya!**

**Review ya? Hehee ^_^**


End file.
